Mon enfer à moi
by welwyn
Summary: OS.A partir d'un extrait de HP 6. Les pensées entrecroisées de Remus Lupîn et Nymphadora Tonks. Ma première fic soyez indulgent et venez me donner votre avis.


Titre: Mon enfer à moi.

Auteur: Welwyn

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout està JK Rowling.

* * *

Dumbledore n'était pas là.

Pourtant lui devait savoir, il devait avoir des nouvelles. Si Remus était du nombre des blessés il saurait, il devait savoir ! il fallait qu'elle sache il fallait absolument qu'elle soit sure qu'il n'avait rien. Sa mission auprès des loups-garous était beaucoup trop éprouvant pour lui! Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu lui demander une telle chose! Hélas, nous étions en guerre et qui mieux qu'un loup-garou pouvait espionner des loups-garous. Chaque jour qui passait lui faisait plus mal, le savoir auprès d'eux, avec eux …

Et puis récemment ces rumeurs en première page de _La Gazette_,

_« les attaques de loups-garous se multiplient, à la dernière pleine lune cinq sorciers ont été attaqués dans les environs de Londres. Les loups-garous sont plus meurtriers que jamais . Le ministère a déclaré hier « la chasse est ouverte » plusieurs captures ont déjà eu lieux… » _ou encore _« les mangemorts ont saccagé deux quartiers de Londres dans les environs de __square Grimmaud.» _Bien sur, ce journal ne citait aucun nom, mais …si **_lui _**avait été pris.

Le doute s'était installé dans son cœur, elle savait que Remus était un excellent sorcier, il était malin, calme et réfléchi, il ne se ferait pas prendre. Mais ce n'était plus sa raison qui gouvernait ses actes, c'était son cœur. Elle n'était plus l'auror brillante et posée, elle n'était qu'une femme amoureuse.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait ici, bravant son ordre de mission de stationner à Pré au Lard .Mais dumbledore n'était pas là, il devait avoir profité du fait qu'il était dimanche pour s'absenter de poudlard. Il était hors de question de partir sans savoir, voilà déjà trois jours que Nymphadora n'avait plus d'appétit, qu'elle ne s'endormait que pour se réveiller en sursaut l'image de Remus torturé et blessé imprimée à son cerveau . Elle sentait bien elle même que la situation ne pouvait plus durer, elle devait savoir! Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs pour passer le temps, elle entendit soudain une plainte.

- « Harry ? »

Harry, qui en l'entendant s'était retourné trop vite et écroulé par terre. Illa fixait à présent avec surprise.

- « Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? » articula-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

- « Je suis venue voir Dumbledore ».

-« Son bureau n'est pas là, il est de l'autre coté du château, derrière la gargouille..

-« Je sais » le coupa-t-elle « Mais il n'y a personne. Il a encore dû s'absenter ».

-« Ah bon . Au fait, vous ne savez pas où il va, quand il n'est pas là? »

- « non » L'auror répondait à Harry sans vraiment se concentrer sur la conversation. Plus le temps passait-et pour elle il semblait que les minutes étaient des heures- plus elle se disait que si Dumbledore n'était pas là, précisément, c'est qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose, quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose comme…une mort?

Mais, déjà Harry se rappelait à sa mémoire:

- « pourquoi vouliez vous le voir? »

- « Rien de particulier » arriva-t-elle à articuler du bout des lèvres. Mais elle voyait que Harry la fixait toujours et elle s'efforça à continuer en n'en révélant le moins possible. Comme si le fait d'avouer ses craintes à voix haute leur donnerai la faculté de prendre corps.

- « J'ai entendu des rumeurs…Des gens ont été blessé… » _Il _avait peut-être été blessé. Cette possibilité lui était insupportable, elle souffrait mille morts sans lui, mais là…cette incertitude c'était pire!

_Merlin ! Remus où es tu? Et Dumbledore qui ne semble pas revenir…_

de nouveau Nymphadora entendit vaguement Harry dire quelque chose à propos de journaux, aussi lui répondit-elle automatiquement.

- « La gazette est souvent en retard sur l'actualité ». Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : _je veux savoir, je veux savoir, je veux savoir… _

- « Tu n'aurai pas reçu de lettres de membres de l'Ordre, ces temps-ci? Demanda-t-elle à Harry .Il lui semblait soudain évident que si quelqu'un devait souvent communiquer avec Remus c'était bien Harry. Cependant le fol espoir qui venait de naître dans le secret de son cœur avorta aussitôt .

- « Plus personne ne m'écrit, depuis que Sirius…

Sa déception fut si cruelle qu'elle sentit instantanément ses yeux se remplir de larmes amères. Même Harry n'avait pas de nouvelle de remus. Personne ne savait ou il était , personne n'avait de nouvelles. NON! il fallait absolument qu'elle retourne au bureau de Dumbledore vérifier s'il n'était pas revenu.

- « Je suis désolé » murmura Harry « je voulais dire…moi aussi, il me manque… ».

- « Quoi? » la metamorphomage regardait Harry sans vraiment le voir « Bon, eh bien…à un de ces jours Harry » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche . Avant de se retourner brusquement et de repartir dans le couloir comme un zombie direction le bureau de dumbledore.

Malgré sa détresse elle se sentait vaguement honteuse elle se doutait que Harry avait attribué son attitude étrange et ses larmes à l'évocation de Sirius. Mort, il faut bien le dire, par Sa faute il y avait quelque mois. La culpabilité que ressentait la jeune femme était monstre. Bien que tous lui répétaient qu'elle n'y était pour rien., Remus lui même, l'avait souvent consolée malgré son propre chagrin. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

Un jour pendant sa convalescence à Sainte-Mangouste, alors qu'elle se réveillait d'un sommeil enfin sans rêves. Elle l'avait trouvé près de la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le vide et les yeux noyés. Ce soir là avait été le premier où elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et où ils avaient pleuré tous les deux en mélangeant leurs larmes. elle se rappelait s'être dit ce soir là que rien n'était plus beau que cette homme qui pleurait et avec lequel elle partageait la même souffrance.

C'était ce soir là que elle s'était vraiment avoué l'inévitable: elle était tombée amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Peu importait qu'il fut ou non un loup garou.

Malheureusement lui ne partageait pas son avis (bien que ses sentiments étaient identiques à ceux de la jeune femme). Des millions de fois elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'en moquait de sa condition, qu'elle l'aimait pour lui et que sa lycanthropie faisait partie de lui.

Il n'avait jamais voulu répondre à ses sentiments pourtant elle sentait qu'il l'aimait et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il la repoussait. Parce qu'il était selon lui trop vieux, pauvre et dangereux pour elle, que maintenant elle l'aimait mais qu'à la longue elle finirait par trouver un sain et jeune homme , 100 humain , qui ferait son bonheur et qu'elle l'oublierait .

Mais Nymphadora ne voulait pas de sain et jeune homme, elle le voulait lui. Pour tout ce qu'il était et qui avaient fait et faisaient qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais rien à faire il n'en démordait pas. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se disait que finalement il ne devait pas l'aimer il devait juste prendre son âge et sa condition pour prétexte . Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire véritablement. _Il devait l_'aimer. Elle avait besoin de son amour tout comme lui aussi devait se douter qu'il avait aussi besoin de son amour.

_-« Je t'aime tant Remus. »_

- « Nymphadora? »

C'était la voix de Dumbledore! De retour et il la regardait avec bienveillance et inquiétude. Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter de sa mine. _quand on ne dors ni ne mange pendant 3 jours de suite on a du mal à être rayonnante.!_

- « professeur…Albus… je…je suis… » elle ne savait par où commencer, maintenant qu'elle était devant lui la peur de ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre la paralysait. « j'ai entendu des rumeurs , on dit qu'il y a des blessés et…et..

- « Tu es venue pour avoir des nouvelles de Remus, n'est ce pas? » demanda doucement le directeur qui la couvait à présent d'un air bienveillant comme s'il comprenait la complexité de ses sentiments. _Décidément Dumbledore est bien informé!_

Elle sentit tout le sang se retirer de son visage. L'air était soudain devenu du souffre brûlant et âpre, la pièce semblait tournée sur elle même à une vitesse impressionnante .

-« Alors c'est vrai ? Remus.. »

- « Non, Nymphadora, non .Remus n'a rien et il va bien. Les captures de loups garous ne le concernent pas et personne n'a découvert parmis les siens qu'il était un espion à notre cause. Les mangemorts n'ont pas découvert le quartier général non plus. Il va bien…il est même à poudlard. Je suis revenu avec lui. Il est avec Severus, il avait besoin de potion tue loup. »

Ces quelques mots firent merveille, l'air était soudain plus doux qu'une brise d'été. Rien n'était plus beau à ses oreilles que ces quelques mots _« Il va bien…il est même a poudlard »._ ses yeux devaient absolument vérifier l'information lovée dans son cerveau. Le cœur battant, les yeux plein d'espoir elle regardait Dumbledore sans y croire.

- « Aller-y nymphadora, il sera heureux de vous voir »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que les jambes de la jeune Auror se mirent à courir toutes seules vers les cachots, vers la salle de DCFM, tandis que les derniers mots de dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête.

« **_il sera heureux de vous voir .il sera heureux de vous voir .» _**

Elle ouvrit la porte le cœur battant, la salle était dans l'obscurité si l'on exceptait la réserve où il semblait qu'une bougie brûlait. En haut du petit escalier de pierre qui menait au bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, la porte était entrebâillée, un filet de lumière éclairait le palier. Et l'ombre d'un homme se profilait.

- « Severus, vous ne trouvez pas? »

- « Ce n'est pas Severus, c'est moi! »

- « Nymphadora ? »

Il était bien là, il n'avait rien. Malgré l'obscurité et le risque de tomber (n'était-elle pas connue pour sa adresse légendaire?) elle s'élança d'un bond pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il était là, il était chaud . Elle enfouit sa tête au creu de son cou et respira son odeur avec délectation. Elle sentait sous ses doigts sa peau ferme et douce.

- « tu es vivant, oh pendant un temps je t'ai cru mort, j'ai cru …j'ai cru… »

Nymphadora s'était mise à pleurer sur l'épaule de l'homme, toutes ses peurs s'échappaient de son corps par ses yeux en même temps que ses larmes. Elle tremblait comme une feuille aussi bien de joie que de peur, peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

A présent il lui rendait son étreinte, la berçant doucement dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'il était là et que c'était fini.

Finalement elle réussit à se contrôler et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait aussi fatigué et pâle qu'elle mais il n' était pas blessé. Les cicatrises qu'il se faisait lors des pleines lunes marquaient son visages plus que d'habitude dans cette pénombre. Une bouffée d'amour et de tendresse l'envahit toute entière. Oh, qu'elle aimait cet homme!

Remus dut le lire dans ses yeux car il la repoussa, alors, doucement.

- « Nymphadora, que fait tu ici ? Je croyais que tu était en faction au prés au lard? »

- « Je suis venue pour toi, j'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait des troubles parmi les loups garous, alors je suis venue voir dumbledore. J'étais tellement inquiète… Remus ne peux tu donc comprendre combien je me fais du soucis pour toi et combien je t'aime. »

- « nous en avons déjà parlé, et nous avions décidé…

- « _Nous _n'avons rien décidé. _Tu _as décidé pour nous deux! » le coupais je. « tu as décidé que nous ne pouvions nous aimer. Que _je _ne pouvais pas t 'aimer or je t 'aime. Je t'aime toi : Remus John Lupin, le loup garou. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je n'ai pas décidé de t'aimer. C'est arrivé c'est tout. Alors toi, ne décide pas pour moi si je peux ou non t'aimer…Remus…On ne peut pas continuer comme cela, je t'aime. »

Remus était extrêmement tendu, il évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard pénétrant de la jeune sorcière. Cependant cette phrase sembla trouver un écho en lui. Après un moment de silence elle l'entendit lui dire avec un calme saisissant pour la passion de ses paroles:

-« Écoute moi bien ,nymphadora Tonks. Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que je ne rêve jamais de t'avoir auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour t'aimer et te chérir. Ni que je ne penses jamais à toi quand nous sommes séparés. Ne crois pas non plus que je ne serai pas près à m'arracher un bras ou une jambe si cela me permettais de redevenir un humain normal, et que bien que je te pousse à trouver un autre amour , je ne suis pas jaloux rien qu'à la pensée que tu pourrais me prendre aux mots. Cependant j'espère vraiment que tu trouveras un homme jeune et sain car je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et ta sécurité. Ce que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter. Te dire que je ne suis pas malade à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir me dire que tu es à moi serait un mensonge… Mais mon monde est trop dur, trop, sale trop dangereux pour que j'ose t'y inviter .Je ne vis pas tonks, je survis! Toi tu dois vivre, tu dois vivre, tu mérites de VIVRE. Tu ne dois pas dire que tu t'en fiches de ma condition car un jour tu finiras par me haïr autant que tu avais cru m'aimer. Il est absolument inimaginable pour moi de te traîner dans mon enfer. »

Sa tirade l'ébranla plus qu'elle ne saurait jamais le dire. Il lui avais presque dit qu'il l'aimait. Sinon dans la forme au moins dans le fond. Jamais la metamorphomage n'avait sentit son cœur si lourd et si léger. Si lourd qu'il n'ai pas changé d'avis, si léger de savoir enfin qu'il l'aimait. A présent il continuait à fixer le sol ou le mur, pour éviter sans doute de croiser ses yeux de peur de se laisser fléchir par l'amour qu'il pourrai y lire.

Alors doucement pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses lèvres chaudes et douces des siennes en une tendre caresse et elle lui murmura toujours tout contre ses lèvres.

- « l'enfer j'y vis chaque jour… Mon enfer à moi, c'est ma vie sans toi pour la remplir. »

Puis elle s'écarta, et elle repartit doucement dans la nuit les larmes aux yeux.

Remus de son coté était resté figé comme une statue la regardant sortir. Mais si son corps était immobile, ses pensées elles tourbillonnaient .

_Allons mon vieux Remus reprends toi ! Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu dois penser à elle en premier et pas à toi! Elle sera plus heureuse sans toi, même si elle ne le comprend pas tout de suite. _

Cependant il ne pouvait empêcher la partie la plus secrète de son coeur dese dilater de joie à l'idée que Sa nymphe adorable ait pu avoir peur pour lui.

**_-« Remus ne peux tu donc comprendre combien je me fais du soucis pour toi et combien je t'aime. »_**

-**_ « l_****_'enfer j'y vis chaque jour… Mon enfer à moi, c'est ma vie sans toi pour la remplir. » lui avait-elle murmuré._**

A présent elle avait totalement disparu dans l'oscurité du couloir laissant derrière elle son parfum léger, vanille lui semblait-il.

Toujours figé et les doigts effleurant ses lèvres comme pour retenir le baiser, Remus se dit que Le seul et vrai enfer sur terre c'était d'aimer d'un amour impossible.

C'est la fin...(noir)


End file.
